


Weekly Coffee

by Cherrakinn



Series: The Puppeteer [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrakinn/pseuds/Cherrakinn
Summary: Keeper and Maco have a discussion over drinks





	Weekly Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> tags confuse me because what the heck would I even do idk
> 
> also if anyone wants, [Here's the drabble prompt on Tumblr!](https://erakin.tumblr.com/post/187985071223/drabble-list-2)
> 
> Another tumblr I use, for JUST my stuff, is [Cherrychalkup!](https://cherrychalkup.tumblr.com/)

“I really don’t think you should stay with him.”  
  
As much as Maco loved spending time with either of the two brothers, there were times when he really wished he’d opted to stay home. Conversations like these were always among those times, no matter how many times it got brought up.  
  
“I’m fine- I told you that last time.”  
  
“Well, yes, but every time you say it you look worse than the last time.”  
  
“Thanks. So glad you have so many compliments for me.”  
  
Sinking down in his chair, staring rather intently at his cup of white hot chocolate, could probably be called some kind of a defense mechanism. Not meeting his eyes was probably also able to be classified such a way, but Maco preferred to call it an expression of annoyance.  
  
“You know I’m not insulting you. Stars, I’m just… worried! I mean, seriously, you look more tired lately. And don’t think I didn’t notice that you’re wearing long sleeves today.”  
  
“So? You’re wearing boots in summer. And a cape.”  
  
“Yeah, but I’m not the one that always complains about how hot it is outside.”  
  
Well, that was a fair point. It didn’t mean he was going to concede to it. Instead, he made a face, picking up his drink and sipping at it. By now it was more lukewarm than anything, but that was fine. It… _was_ pretty hot outside.

When Keeper next spoke up, it was softer than before. A bit more tentative, and hopeful in a_ ‘this isn’t going to work, but I’m trying anyway’_ kind of way.

“You could always tag along with us. Y’know, come with me and Onyx. See a lot more things than you do here.”

“My answer isn’t changing. I’m fine here. And I’m not abandoning Alux just because you think it’s weird for me to wear long sleeves.”  
  
There was a long few moments of silence before Keeper sighed, picking up his drink and setting down a little bag of G on the table.  
  
“If you change your mind, the offer isn’t going to close. You still meeting with Onyx next week?”  
  
“Probably. Why?”  
  
“Just asking. It’s good for him.” The _and for you_ went unspoken. Likely because it would be a one-way ticket to never talking with Maco again.  
  
Before he could respond, Keeper walked off, waving and exchanging goodbyes with some of the employees of the shop before leaving the shop and vanishing into an alley, likely into some portal as well. With a sigh, Maco stood up, tossing his cup to the trash and beginning the walk back to his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Spooky noises  
A story begins, I suppose.  
This is a long suffering argument between the two  
It is the first time Keeper offered to take Maco with him, though
> 
> hope you liked it uwu


End file.
